The Great Guava Machine
by moosiebell
Summary: Telisha and Darren Williams are twins AND secret agents. They have just finished a mission that took 11 years to finish. But is it really over? find out in this Adventure, Drama, Sci fi rated K This fan fiction is very suspenseful and isn't based off of anything. It's just a story no matter what category I say it is. I just did it randomly!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"HEY" I shouted right in Darren's face for what seemed like the millionth time. Darren just stood there staring into space.

"Oh my god, we're going to be late." I mumbled under my breath. Just then Darren woke up from his daydream.

"So when I mumble you wake up but when I yell at your face you just stand there!" I cried.

"Huh" what are you talking about we're going to be late!" Darren asked while looking at his watch.

"oh my god" I sighed as they ran to 's class with all their might. was a pretty easy going guy unless you've been missing for 11 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This is so embarrassing" I whispered to Darren.

"Ya think?" Darren asked sarcastically. There they stood, in the middle of 's class staring at a class of 1st graders. I'm Telisha Williams and my brother is Darren Williams we are 17 year old twins in 1st grade, That's right, you heard me, 1st grade. They'd been missing for 11 years but we'll get into that later.

"Telisha,Darren there are two seats at the back of the class with your name tags on them, here is a marker and sticker go ahead and write your names on the sticker and place them on you shirts." Mr. Ramoise tiredly told Darren and I. I wrote my name on the sticker and slammed it on my adorable vintage dress then dumped all of my supplies on my desk. rose from his desk chair and told each student one by one to go make a big circle on the carpet. I (of course) was last. When everyone reached the circle it turned out that I was stuck in between two boys constantly playing with each other while Darren(on the other side of the circle) was stuck in between two nose pickers.

"Okay everyone we're going to introduce ourselves by saying our name, our favorite ice cream flavor and our age, We'll start with Willy." Mr. Ramoise boomed. Willy was the boy on the right of me which meant I was last because they were going around the circle counter clockwise. Right before Willy started Darren faked a stomach ache.(common Darren)

"I'mwillymyfavoriteicecreamflavoriscookiedoughandi'm6yearsold." Willy replied quickly and nervously as they went around the circle. I kept on hoping that there would be a fire drill right before my turn so that would forget about me going. As my turn approached, I waited anxiously for an alarm but sadly no alarm went off and it was my turn.

"I'm Telisha, My favorite ice cream flavor is black raspberry, and I'm 17."I slowly replied to my turn. Everyone gasped as I said 17. I felt my face turn to a burning hot red. I escaped to the bathroom as I felt tears run down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I LOATHED being in first grade, I wanted to be with 17 year olds as a junior in highschool I knew I would always be the odd one out, after all Darren was only spending the first day here so I knew I would despise it here. Why does Darren have to go? But I already knew the answer: To keep me safe, I know what you're thinking: how does it keep me safe? We'll get into that later. Great, just what I need: Mascara running down my face, as I got out of the stall I looked in the mirror, and there were black lines running from my eyes to my chin and even on my neck a little. As I tried to wash it off I just couldn't and now had black smudges all over my face. I sighed as I swept out of the bathroom, bumping into Darren in the hallway.

"Hey" voiced Darren " You got a little something right here" Darren continued motioning his hands all over my face.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going look like a freak show when I go back in there" I replied.

"Uh not to burst your bubble but you already do look like a freak show." Darren corrected.

" Well you're nice" I sarcastically replied.

" Guess i'll catch ya later" Darren replied walking down the hall.

"Wait a sec, where do you happen to be going?" I asked.

"To the movie theater to catch a flick." Darren responded.

" You can't go, you're in school" I retorted.

" I got a stomach ache so I have to leave school." Darren answered.

" Well then take me with you." I replied "In the dark theater no one will see these smudges, I'll go make a excuse to leave class " I ended. As I went in to the class I put a book over my face until I got to Mr. Ramoise's desk. Then pulled the book down as I told Mr. Ramoise the bad excuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Drive to the movie theater wasn't so bad. It was quiet and calming until I started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. That's when Darren's blabbering started. Oh man he blabbed and blabbed, I just stayed silent, paying attention to the road. As we walked through the grand doors of the movie theater Darren looked around only to see one of the ticket booths was for the new movie Darren and I were just about dieing to see-Underground or Under cover?. It was about a group of people who wanted slaves that had gone undercover as slaves and went in the underground railroad to catch the real slaves and take them back home, the story took place from 1840-1860. Darren and I rushed into line. As we waited Darren played Tetris and I finally got the smudges off. "Two tickets for Underground or Undercover? please." I asked nicely. "Here you go" the ticket guy sadly replied like he would rather be anywhere but here.

As Darren and I walked into the dark theater a commercial with a skunk advertising perfume blasted through the room. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hey want some popcorn and soda?" Darren asked "Umm… sure I'll have a raspberry blast super soda and we can share a large popcorn." I replied. "K" Darren said quickly and ran out the big double doors. "That's strange" I thought "Why did Darren go so quickly...very peculiar." My thoughts continued. I quickly solved the Darren mystery when the movie ended and Darren still hadn't come back from the snack trip. I walked out of the theatre to the snack bar but didn't see Darren anywhere.

I went to our car but there was 1 problem...The car was gone. I started to panic when I reached inside my pocket and found a crumpled up piece of paper. I straightened the paper out and saw that it had letters on it but no words like some sort of code. It also has numbers but it's still confusing."What does this mean? Darren must have slipped it in my pocket at the movies...But why'd he leave? And where did he go? And WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" I screamed to myself...or at least I thought it was to myself, not out loud for that matter. Home was 1 hour away from here by car...Walking it would take most the day but It was already 5:00 and December so it would get dark soon. "All I brought was a dorky little coat and I'm already freezing. What will it be like at night, I mean I know it will be very cold but where am I going to go? Luckily the theatre is in the heart of the town so maybe I'll get someone to take me home. That's at least what I hope." I thought to myself feeling lonely. "Oh what will happen to me?" I mumbled sadly.

I headed up to where all the shops are and stand their doing nothing. I don't know how to start, I've never done this before. If I was in highschool I'd look for my friends but I don't have any. Then I realize I have a phone! " But who would I call?" I ask myself. My mom is on a secret mission and my dad has passed on so that leaves Darren. But why would Darren help me after ditching me. I call him anyway so I can have a explanation. I type in the number and hit enter then I hear it ring and ring and ring and ring for what seems like the hundredth time.

Finally he answers, " Hello?" Darren asks. Ok, Darren has no caller ID.

"Where are you? Why'd you ditch me? I am so mad at you!" I practically scream into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa that was a lot, for 1, I'm at home chilling with my friends, 2, Because I got bored in line and I guess I forgot about you and 3, you didn't have to jump to conclusions for getting mad at me because I did have a good reason" Darren answered worryingly.

"A good reason? That was not a good reason! More like a bad reason will you just come and pick me up?" I shouted.

"No way sis I'm having too much fun!"

"What!? You have to pick me up!" I yelled. Now I was really mad.

"Well, what can I say?"

"You can say that you'll pick me up then come pick me up"

"Nah, I don't feel like it"

"Wait a sec, if you forgot about me then why'd you leave a note in my pocket?" "What note? I didn't leave a note in your pocket.'" Darren answered curiously.

"Uhh, yeah you did, I'm looking at it right here." I replied ,holding the note out in front me.

"What does it say?"

"It's written in some code."

"What does the code look like"

"It's just a bunch of random letters and numbers"

"Tell me exactly what it says" Darren commanded.

"Alright, alright sheesh no need to get angry. Uhh it says… AG673H9FFYBEI7E73HNBVCX679 etc. etc. etc. It goes on for pages, come on Darren, do I have to read it all? " I asked with plead

"Nah I'll read it when you get home"

"Your coming to pick me up?" I ask hopefully

"Yes" Darren Grumbled as the line went dead. Then it happened, Black...total black. I could only see black. I didn't hear anything or feel anything or taste anything or smell anything. There was only Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As Darren rolled up into the movie theatre parking lot he looked around.

"Telisha must have gone up to the shops" he thought to himself. So Darren parked his car and walked up to the shops but didn't see Telisha anywhere.

"Where on Earth did she go" Darren mumbled to himself

"Where on Earth am I" I thought to myself. I put my hands to my face thinking hand would run into my nose and hurt. but my hand didn't run into my nose only skin. There was no nose on my face. I started to feel all around my face only to find out I don't have a face. no nose, mouth, eyes, eyebrows, ears, nothing ."I only have my thoughts" I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Telisha, what are you doing?" Darren asked me. I was crumpled up in a ball on the ground from Darren's perspective. He stood me up and turned me around so he could look at me in the eye. He was going to have trouble doing that. As Darren looked at me he froze up.

"Telisha, is that you?" I just stood their, not having any idea what Darren was saying. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, but Darren could-and he did, which only made me want to cry even more.

"Well, I guess I'll take you home then" Darren whimpered. As Darren walked me to the car he thought about where I should sit.

"You can't sit in the passenger seat because then everyone will see you and I'm not sure if we want that, luckily we have bullet proof windows in the back so I guess we'll put you there because , well, they're black and bullet proof." Darren said to himself. Not to me, I hope, because I can't hear him so I don't know how to respond, I can't respond.

"Hey, maybe you could learn sign language" Darren said knowing I wouldn't reply. How on Earth am I supposed to learn sign language, I'm blind and death. I'm like Helen Keller but I also can't feel or taste or even try to talk. She could feel and taste and could try to talk. What will I do. I can't sense anything. I don't even know where I am. Am I in a car? Am I still out in the streets? Is some stranger talking to me? Did someone invite me take me in? Is Darren here? I may never know. I might as well be dead. I have nothing to live for anyway. What's the point? But I'll try, I may be no help at all though.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I don't really know what I'm doing. I can still control my actions but it is very hard as I can't sense what I'm doing. I try to remember how to clap my hands but I don't know if it's working or if I look like a complete idiot.

"Ow, why is Telisha slapping me in the face?" Darren asked Ariel, a doctor who specializes in odd cases of any creature.

"I don't know what to say, Darren." Ariel told Darren deliberately.

"Have you been talking to her, thinking she can hear you?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, why?" Darren asked, very curiously. Ariel pulled back my mop of bouncy red curls to show the space where my ears would have been.

"She has no ears!" Darren practically yelled. His hair was not exactly like mine, it wasn't curly but was a deep red like mine, his hair is like how justin bieber's used to be with the side bang and the rest of hair straight and all, everywhere we go girls would flirt with him thinking he very cute but I think it's disgusting. A cute girl walked in with a name tag saying the name " Natalie". Darren looked over at Natalie, his jaw dropping. Natalie and Darren's eyes locked on to each others. I don't think she has noticed me yet. I try saying something, maybe it will get their attention.

"Who is making the dreadful noise" Natalie shrieked, covering her ears. Darren looks over at me in disbelief, covering his ears. I remember I have no mouth but I do have vocal chords.I guess when a noise comes out of the vocal chords but is trapped very tightly by skin it makes a very painful noise to hear. I stop right away. The noise I made, from what I understand, might have been a muffled very high pitched scream coming from my voice. Not the prettiest of girls voices for sure. Natalie was right it probably was a dreadful noise. Ariel comes over to me and tries to comfort me but ends up crying herself. She, honestly doesn't know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Natalie looks over at me and inspects my face. Or, at least where my face should have been.

"Mom, can't you just give her a face, you know with plastic surgery or cosmetic surgery?" Natalie asked carelessly. Ariel looked up at Natalie with a grin on her face.

"Natalie, you're a genius! We can giver her a face that will look good on her based on her body, hair, style and skin tone!" Ariel practically shouted with glee. Darren's smile is going from ear to ear with joy.

"Darren, tell me what Telisha's style is!" Ariel questioned in a rush.

"Uh…kind of a vintage-chic style." Darren replied, thinking hard. Ariel rushed to the computer and started hitting the spacebar eagerly, trying to get the computer to start up. Ariel then turned around slowly.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." Ariel said calmly and pleasantly.

"WHAT, BUT SHE'S MY SISTER!" Darren screamed.

"I know, but the sooner you leave the sooner she's back to normal...except for the different part."Ariel pleaded calmly.

"I know" Darren said sadly and with that the two left the room. As Darren and Natalie walked down the hall Darren's smile grew bigger and bigger.

"What are you so happy about?" Natalie asked with a smile on her face. Darren looked at Natalie and sighed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to see the new movie "Underground or Undercover!" with me, I kind of ditched my sister when we went to see it." Darren croaked out shyly.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Natalie replied happily. Darren's smile grew. " Meet me in the waiting room in an hour." Natalie continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I sat on the bed, when I realized something. I still can't feel things and I wondered if Ariel knew that. I thought about this for awhile making the decision to tell her when I get a mouth.

"Let's see, I think light blue eyes will look good" Ariel said, talking to herself.

"Usually people like green eyes with redheads but I like light blue eyes with redheads. Green eyes are still pretty but once I saw a redhead with thick, curly hair like you and she was beautiful with those eyes." Ariel continued, still talking to herself. she decided to make my eyes big with long eyelashes. I think she's trying to make me look really pretty, and she is successful. I have a perfect nose for a teen girl. It is small, but not too small and is perfectly placed on my face. I have high cheekbones with a soft rosy color. my lips are big and soft. My upper lip is bigger than my lower lip and and is the perfect shade of pink. The shade of pink is a light pink with a little beige in it and my lips glisten and shine.

This is all on the computer of course. Ariel stood me up and took a picture of me from head to toe with a special camera. After a minute of waiting my picture came up on the screen along with the face Ariel put together. Ariel dragged my now digital face and placed it on the space where my face was and balanced it out to fit my head shape, fixing a few things before getting ready for the surgery. Ariel called some nurses and a couple more doctors in before taking me to the room of where the surgery would be held at. She laid me down before putting something in my bloodstream to give me anesthesia, since, you know, I don't have a mouth...YET. Happy, happy day! I feel like dancing! Twirly-loop-de-loop. I'm dancing with my hands!

"What in the world is she doing?" asked a nurse with a face that looks like as if i'm doing the hula dance.

"I have know Idea." Ariel replied. "Probably some kind of happy dance." Ariel continued. "Why would she be happy? She has no idea what's going on!" Another nurse said. Ariel shrugged her shoulders and went back to work. A surgeon started drawing lines on my face. The lines probably represent where my nose starts and ends, how long my eyes are, how high my lips are on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

In the lobby of the hospital, Darren waited for Natalie's return. He was casual but still looked good in his brown leather jacket, graphic T-shirt with a boombox on it, and dark blue jeans. His hair was combed but still a bit messy and his feet started to ache in his black converse sneakers. Darren walked over to a chair and sat down, resting his poor feet. After about 5 minutes Natalie walked through the door. Natalie was in a purple and red chiffon floral dress with a black leather jacket and cork wedges. Her hair was as golden as the sun as the curls bounced while walking over to Darren. Natalie's makeup was so natural Darren thought she had taken off her makeup from earlier. Darren tried not to drool.

"Hey, Darren" Natalie said cheerfully as she stopped in front of the blushing boy in front of her.

"H-h-hey N-na-natalie" Darren replied, stuttering. Natalie smiled when she realized how nervous Darren was. "You look beautiful" Darren continued. Now it was Natalie's turn to blush.

"You look pretty good yourself" Natalie replied. They both laughed and Darren lost his self consciousness.

"You get beautiful and all i get is pretty good?" Darren asked sarcastically.

"Fine, how about devilishly handsome?" Natalie asked, laughing.

"I would love that except that makes me sound too good for you" Darren responded in silly voice.

"Ok, how beautiful am I then?" Natalie asked.

"You look like and angel" Darren replied.

"So the Devil and an angel are going on a date?" Natalie responded, laughing. Darren blushed when Natalie said the word "date" but then laughed it off and said

"Hey,you know what they say, opposites attract."

Meanwhile-

After the surgery I fluttered my eyes open and looked at…...whoever this person was looking down at me. That's when I realized I have eyes! I took a deep breath in with my nose and exhaled with my mouth! Oh my god, I have a face! My arms bolted it up to the side of my head looking for my ears. I started to feel the curve of my ears and let out a shriek in joy.

"Hello Telisha, I'm Ariel I was the one who, well, gave you a face." Ariel said to me. I shot up from my hospital bed and gave her a huge hug.

"Where's a mirror?" I asked impatiently. Ariel laughed and handed me a hand held mirror. I looked in it and saw that, well, I was gorgeous!

"Oh my god, I'm beautiful!" I yelled. "Thank you so much, Ariel!" I continued in a more normal tone of voice.

"Thanks, I thought after what you've been through that you deserve a treat." Ariel explained.

"There is just one problem" I said sadly.

"Oh no what is it? Did I do something wrong?" Ariel said worryingly.

"No no, it's not you it's just that I still can't feel anything." I explained

"hmmm, I'll go get a doctor that specializes in the nerve system." Ariel said, thinking a bit. Ariel then rushed out the door and ten minutes later came back with the nerve doctor.

"Sorry it took so long." Ariel said.

"It's no problem." I replied.

"This is Doctor O'mare" Ariel said, introducing us. Doc O'mare shook my hand then shot it back as soon as his fingers met mine "I'm Telisha" I said, wondering why he took his hand away.

"Ahhhh, Telisha, that is a very unique name." Doc O'mare said to me.

"Thanks...I guess." I replied questionably. Doctor O'mare started feeling my arms then my legs and finally my head and neck.

"You are very cold, Telisha" He said to me.

"I am? I replied with question.

" Yes " Doctor O'mare replied. He continued to feel my hands. He would tap and scratch and pick at my hands before saying the bad news

"Telisha, your nerves are frozen solid." Doctor O'mare said to me, looking me in the eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Natalie started to leave when Darren said

"Where are you going?"

"On our date, now get over here" Natalie responded.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that!" Darren replied. Natalie laughed then walked out the door leaving Darren standing there happily.

"Wait up!" Darren yelled. He then ran out the door laughing only to see that Natalie was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd ya go?" Darren yelled across the parking lot. "Wait a sec, did she leave? No, Natalie wouldn't do that!" He thought to himself. Darren looked around awhile longer, not finding anything. He then went back to his pick-up truck only to find a note attached to the steering wheel. Darren read the note and gasped. The note said…

Dear Darren,

If you want to see your little girlfriend again then you will have to suck it! Your sister was delicious by the way. We've taken Natalie to Europe, but we will not tell you anymore. You'll have to find her on your own.

Sucks to suck

TGGOCLSS

P.S.

AG673H9FFYBEI7E73HNBVCX679

etc. etc. etc.

That went on for pages that were lying on the passenger seat.

"Will I ever get to see this movie?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Frozen!?" I screamed.

"Yes, in a very solid way." Doctor O'mare replied, laughing at his joke.

"This is no time for jokes, Quinton." Ariel said to Quinton. Who I suspected to be Doctor O'mare.

"Quinton? Your name is Quinton?" I asked

"Yes, yes it is" Quinton replied.

"So your name is Quinton O'mare?" I asked

"My full name is Quinton Alfred O'mare, actually." He replied. "Now, enough about me how about we talk about you and your nerves system." He continued. "We will have to take you into a number of surgery's, alright?" He finished.

"H-how many?" I asked incredibly nervous. Doctor O'mare pondered this for a minute before saying "Approximately 12, maybe 13, tops 14 but probably 12."

"14!" I screamed.

"Tops, but probably 12, let me go get a surgeon, since the others have left. He'll know." Doctor O'mare comforted. As The surgeon entered the room he let out huge hello.

"Hi" I replied happily. "Did you just work on my face?" I asked curiously

"Why yes I did" He replied with a smile "I never got to know your name though" He continued.

"Oh, I'm Telisha Williams" I responded with a cheer.

"T-t-telisha Wi-wi-wil-williams?" He asked

"Yeeeessss" I replied slowly, wondering what was going on. He still had a surgeon mask on, so I couldn't see his face. "What's your name?" I continued He didn't respond, after a moment of him glaring at me, he slowly pulled of his surgeon mask revealing his face.

"M-m-ma-mah-mahon!" I practically screamed. Mahon was a dark skinned man (with dark hair and eyes). Mahon was this kid I knew in kindergarten. He was a couple grades older than me but also skipped a few. He was really smart. It started to get on my nerves, the way he was always bragging to me about it. He started in 1st grade when I was still in kindergarten but by january he was in 4th grade. I don't know how you can skip a grade midway through the year, let alone two. Mahon was a jerk he would keep on coming back to me and picking on me as he skipped 2nd,3rd,4th,5th,6th,7th grade all in my kindergarten year one day in march I told him I would be a secret agent. He made fun of me for it. At the end of the year I stood up to him. Sadly, though I could not reveal that I actually was a secret agent. Suddenly my cell phone rang

"Gold on the ceiling, I ain't blind, just a matter of time before your steal it, it's alright, Ain't no guard in my house" My cell phone sang, making me dance to my favorite song: Gold on the Ceiling By The Black Keys. I then answered the phone with a "Hello?"

"Telisha your back!" answered the the person on the other end.

"Oh, Hi Darren!" I replied quickly.

"I'm Coming up to see you now!" darren replied before bursting through the door. I quickly shut my cell phone and looked at Darren for the first time in awhile. Darren jerked back when he saw me.

"Whoa. You look….different" Darren said in a calm voice but obviously was very shocked at my appearance.

"I know! I'm Gorgeous" I said in a very proper accent. Darren didn't know what to say because saying your sister was beautiful was against the laws of brotherhood. Realizing this I quickly continued "But we have bad news" after a long pause I continued to tell him that my nerves were frozen solid. My phone beeped and I pulled it out of my pocket to read the new text message.

Telisha Williams,

We have realized that you are no longer five and that you are smart enough to be a honor student/junior in high school. You and your brother will both be transferred to high school. You are both on the honor roll there and will start tomorrow in Ms. Malberi's 11th grade class! Congratulations and we hope yo enjoy high school

With

Love,

Aria School Department

"What does it say?" Darren asked anxiously after seeing my shocked face.

"Darren, we're going to high school!" I replied cheerfully. "I'll tell you the details later, right now we need to focus on the task at hand" I ended, a bit more serious.


End file.
